El viaje
by oxybry
Summary: Kyoko es encomendada con una misión singular en San Valentin.


**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo magnifico que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

* * *

 _Este fic forma parte del proyecto '14 de febrero' por parte de **kikitapatia** , **oxybry** y **mutemuia**_.

 **Línea temporal** : Varios años en el futuro. Un 14 de Febrero.

* * *

Kuon camino una vez más en círculos en el pasillo, ya debería haber llegado. ¿Por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Jugo nerviosamente con el contenido de su bolsillo.

 **3 Horas antes**

Kyoko, entró alegremente al lobby de LME. Años atrás la fecha había probado ser terrible para ella, pero con los años el aborrecimiento de la misma se había desvanecido como había llegado. La prueba más grande de ello era quizás la bolsa casi vacía de paquetes de chocolate para regalar como agradecimiento. Y la pequeña sorpresa que había preparado para él.

—Kyoko-san —escuchó llamar a una de las recepcionistas.

—Buenos tardes Azuma-san —exclamó— haciendo una breve inclinación.

—Llego un paquete para usted —agregó— dijeron que era urgente.

 _"_ _Extraño"_ —pensó mientras tomaba el sobre. Si era una oferta de trabajo seguramente se la hubiesen hecho llegar a su manager o a la cabeza del departamento y toda la correspondencia de los admiradores pasaba primero por la oficinas de correspondencia de LME para los chequeos de seguridad. Uno no podía subestimar a los fanáticos, algunos a falta de mejor palabra, podían ser excéntricos.

 _"_ _Seguramente es personal"_ —imaginó.

No. Toda su correspondencia personal era enviada directamente a su departamento.

—Gracias.

Seguía su camino hacia la oficina de Inoue-san, su manager, cuando su teléfono vibró con un mensaje entrante que leía.

 _Kyoko-chan, olvidé avisarte que los compromisos que tenías hoy en la tarde fueron cancelados. Tuve que salir a hacer algunas diligencias, nos vemos mañana. ¡Feliz San Valentín!_

Esto si era extraño. En todos estos años era la primera vez que Inoue-san olvidada algo... Siempre hay una primera vez —pensó. Y después de reflexionar por algunos minutos se decidió.

 _"_ _Supongo que aprovecharé para entregar los chocolates que me hacen falta o puedo regresar temprano y sorprenderlo con la cena"_

Caminaba hacia la oficina de Sawara-san a dejarle los chocolates cuando recordó el sobre. Se sentó en una de las butacas cercanas y lo abrió. En su interior solo había una hoja de bonito color perlado y una tarjeta. La tomó y comenzó a leer.

Érase una vez un solitario y gentil chico que aún país extraño llegó. Él era un alma gentil pero atormentada, amaba los árboles, los animales y el aire libre, más en un gran peso apesadumbraba su corazón. Él se perdía por horas un bosque cercano, sintiéndose uno con la naturaleza tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Pero un día conoció a una niña… una niña llorona que lo confundió con un hada y él no quiso romper su corazón.

Días dichosos fueron y vinieron. Ellos rieron hablaron, rieron, bailaron. Ellos crearon su propio reino, uno no de piedra, sino de hamburguesas.

Eran felices de haberse encontrado el uno al otro, pero la vida tiene sus caminos y no siempre nos toman por el mismo lugar. La separación inminente llegó y sus encuentros solo en un hermoso recuerdo quedo.

Pero el destino funciona de maneras misteriosas. Recorremos diferentes y muchas veces dolorosos caminos para llegar al mismo lugar. Años pasarían antes que nos volviéramos a encontrar.

Un recuentro lleno de sorpresas sin igual.

Aunque quizás, aún quedaba la más grande por descubrir.

Tu misión Kyoko-chan, si decides aceptarla, comienza aquí.

La tarjeta leía

.

 _En algún lugar de este gran hogar,_

 _Tu próxima pista has de buscar._

 _Él no será difícil de encontrar;_

 _Aunque su oficina no visitas mas_

 _El camino que aprendiste muchos años atrás_

 _Nunca podrás olvidar._

—Corn

.

… ¿Q… qué? ¿Qué estas tramando Kuon?

La emoción palpitaba en todo su ser. —Supongo que puedo hacerlo —habló al vacío —será divertido. Releyó de nuevo la pista.

Obviamente se refería a LME, eso estaba claro, pero el resto… Como no pudo verlo…, estaba hablando de Sawara-san, ella lo veía ocasionalmente pero desde que fue transferida de sección nunca llegaba por su oficina. Tenía que ser él.

Tomó su bolso y desapareció por el pasillo. Alguna pobre alma que pasaba por allí en ese mismo momento, juró haber visto un borrón pasar, para prontamente descartar el pensamiento.

* * *

La puerta fue abierta de una azotada. Sawara Takenori brincó en su asiento dejando caer los papeles que tenía en la mano. Se llevó la mano al corazón que latía desbocado. ¿Cuántos años habían sido? Solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacerle esto. Miró hacia la puerta y allí estaba ella… Definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Buenas tardes Sawara-san —la vio hacer una profunda reverencia.

—Mogami san ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?

—Creo que usted tiene algo para mí.

 _"_ _Cierto"._

Rebuscó en el cajón hasta que lo encontró.

—Ten —dijo pasándole un sobre.

Ella lo abrió inmediatamente. Notó la emoción al leerlo y luego el ceño fruncido y el miasma que se formaba a su alrededor, y al minuto siguiente la señal de reconocimiento que paso por su rostro antes de salir como una bala de su oficina.

De alguna manera extrañaba las locuras de la que fuera la miembro número 1 de Love Me. Estaba reacomodando los documentos de antes, cuando la puerta fue azotada de nuevo, enviándolos nuevamente al piso.

—Sawara-san casi lo olvido. Gracias por todos estos años —dijo dejando una bolsita de chocolates en su escritorio antes de salir nuevamente.

 _"_ _Definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian"_

* * *

Repitió en su mente el verso.

 _Tu próxima pista has de buscar en el lugar_

 _Donde una piedra mágica intento volar_

 _Anudando sin saberlo una vez más_

 _Dos historias, dos caminos en su andar_

No estaba segura, pero probablemente se refería al día en que Corn cayó de la escalera. Tenía que ser. Recordaba claramente aquel día. El día que María preguntó por sus padres, el mismo día que le rogó a su piedra que se llevara el dolor, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien… El día que él se dio cuenta que se trataba de ella. De la Kyoko-chan que conoció años atrás.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras donde encontró sentada a María, tomando el té mientras leía un libro de magia negra.

—¿María?

—Onee-sama, estaba esperando por ti.

—No lo sabía.

—No tenías porque. Alguien me pidió que te entregará esto —dijo pasándole un sobre.

—¿Sabes de que se trata? —preguntó con su mejor cara de súplica.

—No tengo idea Onee-sama —dijo tomando otro trago de su té—. Supongo que tendrás que leerlo para saber de qué se trata.

 _Con hoyos negros y revelaciones_

 _Se dio nuestro siguiente encuentro_

 _Con el preludio del amor al descubierto_

 _Seducirla es lo que me ha propuesto_

 _Un amigo singular y muy apuesto._

No entendía nada. Tomó algo más que venía dentro del sobre. ¿Una pluma? ¿Pero qué…?

Oh no, no, no, no. Lo sabe, él lo sabe. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabía que ella había sido Bou? Un aura oscura empezó a cernirse sobre ella y pequeños fuegos fatuos aparecieron a su alrededor, mientras se deprimía más y más.

—Onee-sama ¿estás bien? —preguntó María alarmada.

—Él lo sabe, él sabe que yo era el pollo.

—Tómate una taza de té conmigo y me cuentas mientras te calmas.

Al terminar de escuchar la historia, María se debatía entre el asombro, diversión y la pena ajena. Si…, esas cosas solo le pasaban a su Onee-sama. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Bueno Onee-sama, yo me tengo que ir y tú, según esa pista tienes un amigo al que visitar. Buena suerte.

Llegó rápidamente a los estudios de TBM. Ahora ¿Dónde debería buscar a Bou? Se supone que únicamente estaba para los días de las grabaciones de Kimagure Rock.

 _"_ _Piensa Kyoko piensa"_

 _Hoyos negros, nuestro siguiente encuentro._

 _"_ _Eso es, tiene que ser ese corredor"_

Corrió hacia el pasillo y allí estaba Bou vestido de traje esperando por ella.

Se sentó a su lado tratando de retomar el aire que le faltaba.

—Es tan extraño ser la que está al otro lado del traje.

Bou solo se encogió de hombros.

—Debe odiarme por ocultárselo ¿cierto?

El pollo negó con la cabeza y habló.

—Él te ama, además lo ha sabido por un tiempo. Tú por otro lado eres realmente densa.

—¡Ey! Yo no soy densa.

—Lo que digas Kyoko, lo que digas. ¡Aquí! —Dijo pasándole una cacerola— tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con una cacerola?

—No con la cacerola M… mira lo que está adentro.

Kyoko vio el sobre y rápidamente lo abrió.

 _Con cacerolas y malas ideas,_

 _Entre caídas y atrapas comienza_

 _Cocina, brazos y piernas_

 _Dejarte ir lo que más me cuesta,_

 _No besarte mi mayor proeza_

 _._

 _Un principesco y gentil personaje_

 _Con una luna oscura a cuestas_

 _Tu próxima pista lleva_

* * *

Casi lo arruina por esa estúpida costumbre. Kyoko nunca debe enterarse que ella, Kanae Kotonami, es la que está dentro de ese traje. Gezz el idiota del Hizuri le debía una grandísima por esta. La vio leer la nota y como un rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Bueno al parecer su misión había sido cumplida. Ella permaneció en silencio por unos breves momentos, en profundo pensamiento.

—Bou-san. ¿Sabes si el director Ogata se encuentra en el edificio?

—Piso 4, Estudio 9.

—Gracias Bou-san.

—Ha sido mi placer —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

 _"_ _Buena suerte Kyoko"_

* * *

Se dirigió a paso lento a donde encontraría al director Ogata, sus recuerdos viajando a aquella noche del ensayo donde ella era Misuki, y él, Katsuki. Recordó la espera por el golpe, solo para sentir su brazo rodeándole la cintura, su mano sujetándole el cuello, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

—¿…chan?

—Kyoko-chan

—¡Ah! Kijima-san

—¿Estas bien Kyoko-chan? Estas toda colorada.

—No, no es nada —dijo tartamudeando— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al director Ogata?

—Allí esta —dijo señalando la esquina—. ¿Estas segura que estás bien?

—Sí, gracias. Me tengo que ir.

La conversación con el director Ogata fue más larga de lo esperada. Una charla amena, sobre los viejos tiempos y de cuanto ansiaban volver a trabajar juntos en el futuro.

—Casi lo olvido Kyoko-chan —dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su saco— dejaron esto para ti.

 _Te dejo un amigo que en tu misión te ha de acompañar_

 _Su magia aun es capaz de invocar_

 _No la de príncipes de hadas que pueden volar_

 _Pero si la de la mujer que amo_

 _Y que un corazón ayudó a sanar_

Ella sabía esta, tal vez era la más sencilla de todas. Él le había dicho muchas veces lo que aquellas palabras que hablaban sobre Corn y como estaba segura de que ahora volaba en su propio cielo significaron para el como Ren… Ese día… El día que él beso su piedra.

Revisó nuevamente el sobre y allí estaba su Corn. Lo apretó suavemente contra la palma de su mano antes de seguir leyendo.

 _Tu próximo paso te llevará_

 _A un lugar sin igual_

 _Le forêt lleva por nombre_

 _Y un acompañante te guiará;_

 _Tu próxima pista se revelará_

 _Solo si sabes que seleccionar_

Kyoko miró a su alrededor

—Mogami-san —dijo un hombre que reconoció como uno de los choferes de LME— estoy aquí para llevarla a _Le_ _forêt._

Se despidió de todos en el estudio y siguió prontamente a su guía. Después de 10 minutos de viaje llegaron al lugar. Una Pâtisserie, pequeña, exclusiva y acogedora. Estaban esperando por ella.

 _Tu próxima pista se revelará_

 _Solo si sabes que seleccionar_

 _"_ _¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué se supone que escoja?"_

Su divagación mental fue interrumpida cuando el mesero dejo la carta enfrente de ella.

—Gracias

Miró el menú… ¿Podría ser que tuviera que ver con la elección de la carta? La leyó cuidadosamente. Bruleé de Chocolate, Macarrones de París, Pan de uvas, Florentinas, Éclair de chocolate, Torta Paradiso… Realmente no lo entendía ¿Por qué iba a enviarla exactamente aquí?, cuando él no comía ningún tipo de postre… No, se corrigió, y miró la carta buscando un nombre familiar… Allí lo encontró.

Cuando el mesero regresó le hizo saber su elección. Algunos minutos más tarde la Gelée de Vin fue colocada en su mesa junto a un sobre en el mismo estilo que los anteriores.

—El Señor Hizuri desea que disfrute de su elección antes de seguir con su camino.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, que hizo al mesero sonrojar.

—Gracias.

Decidió dejar el sobre al lado de momento y disfrutar del delicioso trato. Un sabor inigualable, un precioso color rubí. Con cada bocado su mente viajaba a ese mismo día hace ya algunos años cuando aún odiaba San Valentín. Todavía recordaba su expresión y la sensación de los labios de él en su mejilla… La calidez y también… La revolución que sobrevino en su mente después del episodio. En ese momento no lo reconoció pero ahora se deba cuenta que desde ese entonces él había empezado a soltar uno a uno los candados de su corazón y una parte de ese momento siempre se quedaría con ella.

Cuando el mesero se acercó a retirar la vajilla, ella le preguntó.

—¿Podrías traerme la cuenta?

A lo que él, amablemente contestó.

—El Señor Hizuri ya ha pagado.

Pero ¿que estaba pensando?, por supuesto que él debía haber pagado. A pesar de ella ganar unas sumas nada despreciables por sus trabajos, él insistía en pagar todo.

—Gracias.

—Estamos para servirle.

Cuando el mesero se retiró, comenzó a abrir la carta, ansiosa por saber que iba a encontrar.

 _De regazos y almohadas esta parte va_

 _De manos y cabellos que se funden sin final_

 _De excusas sin sentido y momentos imposibles de olvidar_

 _La historia detrás de una preciosa almohada_

 _Finalmente se revelará_

 _Love me, Love me, Love me_

 _En un lugar conocido la encontrarás._

Y aquí estaba ella, sonrojándose como una colegiala de solo recordarlo. Aunque a través de los años ese gesto _"inofensivo_ " de deslizar sus dedos en su cabello se había vuelto una costumbre entre los dos. Se había convertido en un pequeño placer compartido. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla y hacer su corazón latir como un tambor cuando él se acomodaba en su regazo y sus manos instintivamente buscaban su cabello. Su cabello, suave, sedoso entre sus dedos cuando los deslizaba con delicadeza o cuando lo alaba, sujetándose a él con más fuerza como una señal que quería más de lo que le estaba dando…

 _"_ _Deja de pensar en eso, no es el momento para estar pensando en eso"_

Trató de calmar el latido errático de su corazón. Recordó entonces otra conversación

—¿Tienes que llevar esa almohada a todas partes? —preguntó al verla en su equipaje— tu y yo sabemos que no la necesitas para dormir.

—…

—¿Pensaste que nunca lo notaria?

—Es un reemplazó. —Se limitó a informar.

—¿Mmm?

—La llevó para que me ayude a llenar el vacío de no poder llevar conmigo a mi almohada favorita —dijo mirándola directamente.

—¿Q...Qué? Kuon, Playboy.

—Sí, si ya se. Pero es la verdad. Ella es la única capaz de aliviar el vacío de no tenerte en la cama.

Esa fue su última línea, antes de besarla para luego desaparecer en un lio de sabanas y almohadas, con el equipaje olvidado en alguna esquina de la habitación.

 _"_ _Basta deja de pensar en eso"_ —se recriminó dándose palmadas en los cachetes, tratando de calmar el calor.

 _Love me, Love me, Love me_

 _En un lugar conocido la encontrarás._

Por supuesto sabía de qué lugar hablaba. Ella, y quizás media nación lo sabían después del _'escándalo de las almohadas'_ , cuando los hackers sacaron a la luz algunos de los más oscuros secretos de figuras del mundo del entretenimiento. Entre ellos la foto secreta de Ren durmiendo en el sofá de Love Me con la almohada de la oveja y la de Ren durmiendo en el regazo de ella (cortesía del director Ogata). Nunca pensó poder sobrevivir la vergüenza para ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

Regresó nuevamente a LME.

 _"_ _¿Qué estas planeando Kuon?"_

Entró a la oficina de Love me y se encontró con 2 de las más recientes adicciones.

—Kyoko-sempai —llamaron la chica y el chico a tiempo— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien y ustedes chicos.

Hacía años que dejo de ser parte de la sección Love me, pero eso no hizo más que convertirla en una leyenda y un modelo a seguir de todas las adiciones, después de todo ella fue el miembro #1. Sin contar que cada vez que tenía alguna crisis nerviosa o quería ocultarse terminaba en la oficina de Love me.

—Déjenme adivinar. Ustedes también tienen algo para mí. ¿Asignación de Love me?

Ambos asintieron. Uno pasándole un sobre y el otro la almohada de la oveja.

—Gracias chicos.

Se sentó en el sofá de Love me, el mismo de la foto donde Ren dormía con la almohada y leyó su siguiente pista

 _Miedo creciente, cobardía presente_

 _Pasado y presente se mezclan en mi mente_

 _Manos frías, privación sensorial_

 _Mi cuerpo helado lograste calentar_

 _._

 _Entre arroces asesinos y debilidades por superar_

 _Tú, siempre a mi lado has de estar._

 _Y magia una vez más has vuelto a invocar_

 _Tú, la que con tus manos me dio la fuerza para luchar._

 _._

 _Ya casi al final hemos de llegar_

 _Pero antes a una bruja has de visitar_

 _Más que una pista ella te concederá_

Cuantas veces le he dicho que no lo diga así, yo solo tome su mano porque la tenía fría, ¿por qué lo hace sonar tan indecente?

Tantas cosas sucedieron en esa ocasión. Descubrió que tal vez ellos no eran tan diferentes. Él también estaba luchando por superar su debilidad, tratando de comerse al monstruo.

 _"_ _Ese arroz realmente era una cosa de otro mundo, una que nunca debió haber visto la luz del sol"._

Ese día sin saberlo, con un gesto tan sencillo y tan profundo como la unión de sus manos vertió su magia sobre él y él sin darse cuenta abrió el último candado de su corazón dejando la caja sin cerrojos. Memorias seguían viajando por su mente mientras caminaba a donde sabía encontraría a "la bruja".

—¿Ten-san? —preguntó asomándose en la puerta del salón.

—Por aquí Kyoko-chan.

—Buenas Tardes Ten-san.

—Vamos Kyoko-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? Ya te he dicho que es solo Ten.

—Oh, no podría.

—Nunca vas a cambiar Kyoko-chan, ya sé que vienes por esto —dijo mostrándole el sobre— pero primero déjame hacer un poco de mi magia. A Ren-chan no le molestara que llegues un pelín tarde.

—Pero…

—Pero nada señorita, ahora siéntate.

Kyoko empezó a sentirse adormilada mientras Jelly arreglaba su cabello.

—¿Cómo va la misión hasta ahora? —preguntó Jelly.

—Ha sido… Reveladora y divertida. Me ha hecho recordar tantos momentos, antes de ya sabes…

—¿Estar saliendo?

—Si —respondió con un sonrojo.

—Ese chico realmente ha cambiado. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo tuve en mi silla. Tan joven y tan hundido. Una estructura ósea preciosa, como la tuya Kyoko-chan, un hermoso color de ojos pero tan muertos.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —respondió perdiéndose en sus memorias. La verdad sea dicha no tenía que imaginarlo, ella lo había visto más veces de las que hubiese deseado.

—¿Sabes? Yo fui la que lo ayudó a construir su nuevo aspecto. Me encargue de darle la apariencia de un hombre totalmente japonés. Desde ese día yo siempre fui la que se encargó de su cabello.

—No lo sabía —exclamó con genuina sorpresa.

—Todavía recuerdo esa vez en Guam para las grabaciones de The Tragic Maker. Lo devolví a su apariencia natural, nadie lo reconocería y al chico le haría bien. Nunca espere que le hiciera tanto bien. Cuando regreso por su cambio para Caín Heel se sentía tan diferente, feliz, libre…, nunca lo había visto así en los años que llevaba de conocerlo y soy la que más años llevó de conocerlo en Japón después de _Darling_. Tú lo cambiaste Kyoko-chan… Gracias

—Y…yo no hice nada —tartamudeó— recordando su encuentro en la playa, cuando Kuon aún mantenía por ella o tal vez también por él la charada de Corn.

Jelly solo le sonrió " _no te das el crédito que mereces"_ —pensó.

—Listo, ahora vez y ponte el vestido que he preparado para ti. Después de todo Julienna lo diseño solo para ti.

* * *

Kyoko se despidió de Jelly agradeciéndole efusivamente, no sin antes leer el siguiente mensaje.

 _La siguiente parte de misiones peligrosas va_

 _Con hermanos psicodélicos_

 _Fantasmas en la noche_

 _Y alientos de oscuridad_

 _._

 _Pérdida, encuentro, marcas en el alma y en la piel_

 _Alineamiento, decisiones, descubrimiento y celos,_

 _Ya era muy tarde para dar evitar el encuentro_

 _._

 _Tu siguiente pista encontrarás_

 _Donde escrita mi primera confesión está._

 _Si al final no lo puedes descifrar_

 _Estoy seguro que un monstruo del amor_

 _Con gusto te ayudará_

Los Heel, pensó con melancolía. Esos sí que fueron tiempos confusos y reveladores. La extraña relación de aquellos hermanos la dejo al borde de un abismo. Ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese hombre, del que ni siquiera conocía el verdadero nombre. Un hombre que al final resultaría siendo todos, el hada, el demonio y el caballero.

Estaba perdida con la última parte.

 _Donde escrita mi primera confesión está._

Estaba equivocado, el nunca escribió una confesión, no que ella la hubiese recibido. Recordó aquella noche.

—No lo vas a entender a menos que lo diga ¿cierto?

—¿De qué hablas Kuon?

—No quiero, ni puedo mirar a nadie más, mi corazón ya tiene dueña.

Sintió el corazón romperse en miles de pedazos.

—Y ¿Por qué me dices eso a mí?

—Por qué sigo rogándole al cielo que te des cuenta.

—¿De qué se supone que me dé cuenta?

Él se acercó a ella y sin decir nada más la besó, con fervor y ardor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando se separaron la miró a los ojos y falto de aliento le contestó.

—Que tú eres la única a la que siempre he amado, la dueña de mi corazón.

 _"_ _No es el momento para pensar en eso"._ Movió la cabeza de lado a lado para espantar el pensamiento.

 _"_ _Pero sigo sin tener idea a que se refiere."_

 _Si al final no lo puedes descifrar_

 _Estoy seguro que un monstruo del amor_

 _Con gusto te ayudará_

Se iba a arrepentir de esto, estaba segura.

Emprendió su camino a la oficina de Lory. Cuando se anunció, la secretaria inmediatamente la hizo pasar. ¿Por qué no la sorprendía que la oficina fuera el mismísimo cielo y los asientos fueran nubes? o ¿qué niños anduvieran revoloteando con alas en sus espaldas? o ¿que su jefe estuviera jugando con flechas con punta de corazón?... Costumbre.

—Kyoko-chan ¿A qué debo el placer de tu compañía?

—Un amigo me dijo que usted me podría ayudar —dijo pasándole la nota.

—My, My este chico… Y me dejo afuera de todo —dijo con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—¿Está todo bien presidente?

—Quizás deberías echar un vistazo en tu vieja libreta de puntos Love me, estoy seguro que allí encontrarás más de una respuesta.

 _"_ _Pero ¿qué?"_

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy seguro que si miras detalladamente, los ojos del alma lo verán.

 _"_ _Eso no me ayuda para nada"._

—Gracias presidente.

—Cualquier cosa por el amor —dijo señalándola con una de sus flechas.

 _"_ _Bueno eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba"._

* * *

Camino por su apartamento y notó las flores en la mesa baja del café junto a su libreta de Love Me abierta. A su lado un sobre más.

 _"_ _Tal vez el presidente tenía la razón"_

Tomo la libreta en sus manos y miró cuidadosamente la página. Vio el infinito. Al día de hoy las palabras que siguieron a la marca en su mano que ahora estaba plasmada en su libreta resonaban en su mente y corazón.

 _Nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente, tú fuiste mi salvación._

Estaba equivocado, él fue quien la salvó a ella. Trazó los dedos sobre el ahora desgastado papel. ¿Cómo no lo vio?... No lo quiso ver.

Con manos temblorosas tomó el que suponía sería el último sobre o al menos eso esperaba ella.

 _Hay engaños que por años ocultaron la verdad,_

 _Haciendo mucho daño_

 _Hay mentiras que no quisieron lastimar_

 _._

 _El hada que solo quiso consolar y alegrar_

 _El demonio que destruyó todo de vuelta en su hogar_

 _Y el hombre que quiso una nueva vida comenzar_

 _El hada, el demonio y el hombre una sola entidad_

 _._

 _Ese día te dije toda mi verdad_

 _Porque tú eres la luz que me guía_

 _La voz que me calma, la lluvia de mi alma._

 _._

 _Tú paso final a un lugar familiar te llevará_

 _Las pequeñas hadas el camino te han de mostrar_

 _Por favor no me hagas esperar más._

* * *

Había llegado al final. De repente una ola de nerviosismo se cernió sobre ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaría esperando por ella? Pensó en las últimas horas. Fue como hacer un viaje por el pasado desde una nueva perspectiva. Ahora parecía un tiempo lejano. Pero ellos siempre habían estado allí de una manera u otra para el otro de muchas más formas de las imaginables. Dándose la mano, entregando el corazón mientras se reconciliaban con su pasado y enfrentaban sus fantasmas.

Sus ojos viajaron a la pequeña hada plegable en la mesa, su pequeño brazo señalando en la dirección que debía seguir. Salió al pasillo y sujeta en la pared encontró la siguiente señalando el ascensor. Una más allí le señalaba el piso. Sonrió al descubrir a donde la llevaban las pequeñas hadas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron allí estaba él en toda su gloria con una solitaria rosa en su mano, su aliento se atascó en su garganta.

—Llegas tarde —dijo depositando un beso en el revés de su mano— empezaba a creer que ya no vendrías.

Sonrió.

—Verás he estado alrededor de Tokio, siguiendo un hilo de pistas.

—¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando? —dijo ofreciéndole la rosa.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Aun no, solo un paso más —dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. ¿Puedo?

—¿Acaso tengo la opción de negarme? —preguntó en tono juguetón mientras se daba la vuelta para que el pusiera la venda en sus ojos.

Sintió la calidez de sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras la guiaba, se dejó embriagar por el olor a café y menta. Pero más que nada se sorprendió del leve temblor de sus manos.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y se detuvieron de repente. Él le retiro la venda de los ojos. Tomó una de sus manos y la otra la fijo en su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede Kuon? —preguntó preocupada. Él no se veía como el mismo. Se atrevería a decir que estaba nervioso.

—Hoy has vuelto a recorrer el comienzo de nuestro camino. Hoy seguramente has viajado por el corredor de los recuerdos reviviendo nuestros momentos difíciles, los felices, los bizarros y los divertidos.

—Lo hice… No he hecho más que ver lo afortunada que he sido en medio de toda esta locura. Lo feliz que me hace que fueras tú el que atravesaras todas las barreras.

Él sonrió y la besó tiernamente. Ella entrelazó las manos en su cuello. Cuando se separaron el apoyo su frente contra la suya. Y mirándola a los ojos con la devoción que se solo se mira al ser más amado habló.

—La verdad Kyoko, es que contigo a mi lado he sido el hombre más feliz, cuando no reencontramos mi vida se volvió extraordinaria, tu eres mi vida para soñar, mi verdad. Siento que hemos estado juntos por toda una vida. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme…

¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?... ¿Preparo té?… o… ¿Preparo mi vida? Porque de verdad espero que sea mi vida.

No podía hablar, no podía respirar. Era como si su corazón hubiese decidido irse a vivir a su garganta. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Fue entonces que las vio. Las palabras trazadas por decenas de instantáneas en el piso.

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo quedando en cuclillas con la falda de su vestido descansando en el piso como olas. Sus cabellos cayendo suavemente sobre su rostro, su mano cubriendo su boca.

Sintió una mano apartar los cabellos y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas lo vio allí, hincado en una rodilla su expresión una mezcla de felicidad y nervios mientras le ofrecía su alma y su corazón en la forma de un anillo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no le había dado una respuesta y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, si… SI —dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

Sin duda la mejor sorpresa de su vida.

* * *

 **NA.** Hay una cantidad de momentos que me hubiese encantado incluir pero se hubiese ido todavía más largo. En algún momento pienso escribir la versión de Kuon/Ren de la planeación que explicaría la presencia y ausencia de ciertos personajes. Bueno dependerá si les gusto este XD. ¡Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
